Fairytale?
by Venetta Scarlet de Milo
Summary: Dongeng sebelum tidur yang dengan gak yakin disebut dongeng. Bahkan Author yang ngetik pun gak yakin ini dikasih judul Fairytale.. Chapter 4 UPDATE! Selesai baca WAJIB review!
1. Chapter 1: The Naughty Princess

Venetta kembali dengan fic gaje nan ancur!  
>Author yang otaknya ga beres ini belom nyelesein fic pertamanya tapi uda bikin fic baru lagi *dikeroyok massa*<br>Kali ini pairnya masih sama, seperti biasalah.. MinaKushi forever! (bilang aja ga bisa bikin yang lain!)  
>Dari pada tambah ngelantur, mending kita mulai fic keduaku!<br>Oke, Happy Reading!

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Fairytale? :.<br>**  
>Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<br>Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor  
>Pair: Minakushi<br>WARNING: SEMUA HAL-HAL YANG SELALU DIWARNINGIN ADA DI SINI (KECUALI LEMON OR LIME)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Suatu malam di Jepang,  
>"Kaa-chan.." panggil seorang anak berumur 5 tahunan kepada sang Ibu.<br>"Ada apa Naru-chan?" sahut sang Ibu.  
>"Cacuke cama Nalu ga bica tidul! Pingin dicelitain dongeng!" pinta si anak dengan puppy eyes andalannya *cubit Naru! -dianiaya MinaKushi-*.<br>"Oke, ayo semua ke tempat tidur!" si Ibu tak tahan melihat tampang cute anaknya.  
>"HOLEEE! Kaa-chan mau dongeng yang mana?" tanya si anak sambil menyodorkan buku dongengnya yang segunung. Ibunya yang membelikan pun heran melihat buku yang dibelinya ternyata sudah sebanyak itu.<br>"Tidak Naru-chan, kaa-chan tidak perlu menggunakan buku. Kaa-chan akan menceritakan kisah yang akan diperankan oleh kaa-chan, tou-chan, dan teman-teman kaa-chan yang lainnya." jelas si Ibu.

"Kaa-san dan tou-sanku?" tanya Sasuke *Canggih amat lu Sas! Ga cadel!*.  
>"Iy Sasuke-kun" jawab si Ibu tadi dengan ramah.<br>"Celita apa itu kaa-chan? Cepet celitain!" seru anaknya tidak sabaran.  
>"Oke, begini ceritanya..<p>

Kisah pun dimulai...

~Story mode~

Di dunia dongeng, biasanya kisah dongeng dimulai dengan kata "Jaman dahulu kala," tak terkecuali cerita ini.  
>Perlu dijelaskan cerita ini adalah cerita dongeng yang berbeda. Pada jaman dahulu kala, ada seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Konoha pergi ke hutan. Di sana, ternyata ada penyihir cantik yang baik hati. Penyihir itu masih muda dan seumuran dengan pangeran. Penyihir itu bernama Uzumaki Mito. Mito berasal dari klan Uzumaki yang saat itu memimpin kerajaan Uzushio. Dia menjadi seorang penyihir tanpa diketahui semua orang (kalo di Harry Potter Mito disebut darah lumpur). Dia adalah penyihir yang kuat. Saat itu, Mito baru kembali dari dunia nyata. Setelah menutup portalnya, dia berjalan santai sambil menyanyi,<p>

Sha la la... itsuka kitto

Boku wa te ni surunda

Hakanaki mune ni sotto

Hikari moete yuke

Aitaku naru no shoutou

Naki taku naru no junjou

Natsu no hi ni tobi konda

Hotaru wa kae ra nai

Anata wa nani mo iwazu

Kuchizuke o nokoshite

Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare

Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita

Sha la la... itsuka kitto

Boku wa te ni surunda

Hakanaki mune ni sotto

Hikari moete yuke...

Itulah lagu yang dinyanyikan Mito.

Apakah kalian bingung? Kenapa Mito tahu lagu itu?

Dia sering kabur diam-diam untuk ke dunia nyata. Makanya, dia gahol buangets.  
>Ternyata suara Mito terdengar oleh pangeran yang bernama Hashirama yang tertarik dengan suara Mito yang indah mencari arah suara merdu tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Hashirama bertemu dengan Mito.<br>"Kau?" tanya Hashirama.  
>"Loh? Hashe?" Mito kaget bertemu teman semasa kecilnya.<br>"Kau putri dari kerajaan Uzushio kan? Uzumaki Mito?" tanya Hashirama meyakinkan.  
>"Ya" jawab Mito.<p>

Tak lama setelah itu Hashirama melamar Mito dan menikah. Hashirama lebih memilih utuk menjadi raja di kerajaan Uzushio. Karena kehilangan penerus, akhirnya kerajaan Konoha diserahkan kepada klan Namikaze yang saat itu dipimpin Dan Namikaze bersama istrinya, Tsunade Namikaze. Hari-hari bahagia saat seorang putra mahkota lahir dari pasangan DanTsuna. Pangeran itu bernama Namikaze Minato. Tak lama setelah hari bahagia bagi rakyat Konoha, rakyat Uzushio ikut bahagia beberapa bulan kemudian karena HashiMito juga memiliki anak perempuan. Putri yang cantik sekali. Dialah, Putri Kushina.

* * *

><p>~16 tahun kemudian~<br>~Di Istana Kerajaan~

"Tuan Putri!"  
>"Putri Kushina!"<br>"Dimanakah Putri?"

Sekarang seluruh pelosok istana heboh untuk kesekian kalinya karena putri mereka kabur ke untuk bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya dan tidak mau menggunakan gaunnya maupun menggunakan jubah kebesarannya sebagai putri. Di lapangan kecil di belakang istana di daerah perbatasan antara Konoha dan Uzushio ada seorang gadis remaja memakai seragam tentara yang berlari. Rambutnya berwarna merah panjang selutut. Matanya cerah berwarna violet. Dialah putri Kushina yang membuat istana heboh tadi.

"Hoy Minato!" panggil Kushina kepada seorang cowok tampan seumurannya. Rambutnya kuning jabrik, matanya saphire."Hai Kushina!" balas Minato. Di tempat itu adalah tempat para pangeran dan putri madesu yang kabur dari istana.  
>"Ayo main bola!" kata Kushina.<br>"Okeee!" seru Minato.  
>"Hn.." jawab seorang cowok tampan (Fugaku tampan? Kalo dia ga tampan darimana asal wajah Sasuke dan Itachi yang kata orang tampan?) berwajah datar yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Dia adalah calon pemimpin klan Uchiha.<br>"Hey Fugaku! 'Hn' itu artinya iya atau nggak?" tanya Kushina penuh emosi.  
>"Iya!" jawab Fugaku.<br>"Eh tunggu! Kushina, katanya kau ingin mengajak kita ke suatu tempat?" tanya seorang gadis yang manis bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Gadis ini juga berasal dari klan Uchiha, dia juga pacar Fugaku.  
>"Oh iya aku lupa! Yasud gue ga jadi main ya!" kata Kushina dengan gaulnya.<br>"Eh Kushina, 'gue' itu apa?" tanya Fugaku dengan blo'onnya.  
>"Gue itu aku. Itu bahasa gaul yang lagi ngetrend di Indonesia." jelas Kushina.<br>"Wah, memangnya kita ada dimana? Indonesia itu dimana?" tanya Mikoto.  
>"Indonesia itu di dunia nyata. Kita ini di negeri Dongeng. Kalian mau ke sana?" tawar Kushina.<br>"MAU!" jawab 3 remaja madesu -plak!- itu serempak.  
>"Okeh! Ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Kushina sambil membuka portal.<p>

~Break~

"Yup! Kushina adalah penyihir. Sahabat-sahabatnya tau hal itu. Mereka keliatan seperti anak kecil bukan? Huft ga kebayang deh kalo mereka jadi raja atau ratu.. Gimana coba nasib kerajaannya?" ucap sang Ibu prihatin kepada nasib kerajaan nista itu.  
>"Kaa-chan, dalipada ctless mikilin hal yang sama sekali ga jelas meding Kaa-chan lanjutin celitanya!" ujar sang anak.<br>"Iya Baa-san!" ujar teman si anak."Oke, oke!" sang ibu pun menyerah.  
>"Di Indonesia, mereka sampai. Tapi ada sebuah kejanggalan. Apa ya?<br>Oh, ternyata Kushina salah baca mantra. Harusnya kan 'Hompimpa alaihumgambreng!' dia malah menyebut 'hompimpa alaihumgampar!'.  
>Oleh karena itu sekarang mereka nyangsang di monas." cerita sang Ibu.<br>"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" anak-anak itu pun tertawa. "Baa-san? Monas itu apa? Seperti apa bentuknya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.  
>"Monas itu Monumen Nasional. Monas bentuknya kayak menara terus di atasnya ada api yang mirip es krim yang terbuat dari emas," jelas Kushina d1 x d2 dibagi 2 alias luas layang-layang.<br>"Oke, lanjut kaa-chan!" pinta Naruto.

~Story mode~

"Kushinaaaa! Kita dimana? Aku takut ketinggian!" Mikoto langsung histeris begitu menyadari dia ada di puncak menara.  
>"Kami-sama, aku belon kepingin mati. Kalo aku mati kasian si Shikaku. Aku masih ada utang sama dia," kata Fugaku ketakutan. Sungguh lucu sekali ekspresinya saat itu! Bayangkanlah! Tapi herannya, mana ada seorang pangeran minjem duit ke anaknya tabib istana? Kere amat ya 'tu pangeran!<br>Sementara itu Minato udah asyik komat-kamit baca mantra dan doa. Kushina segera membaca mantra yang membuat para prince and princess norak itu menapak bumi kembali.

"Gila kau ya!" jerit Fugaku. "Kau takut ya?" tanya Kushina dengan nada mengejek. Fugaku pun merah padam mukanya *silahkan bayangkan!*. Tiba-tiba,  
>"Hoy Kushina!" panggil seseorang dari belakang.<br>"Hey Venetta!" sapa Kushina balik.

Minato cs memperhtikan gadis kecil berumur belasan tahun yang bernama Venetta tapi jelas-jelasan asli Indonesia.

"Yo! Minato, gue Venetta. Salam kenal," kata cewek yang dipanggil Venetta itu.  
>"Aku Minato," kata Minato memperkenalkan diri dengan agak takut.<br>"Gak perlu takut Minato, gw tau identitaslu, dan gw ga bakal ngebocorin kok.." kata Venetta ramah.  
>"Identitas gue juga?" tanya Fugaku panik.<br>"Iyalah! Eh, canggih lu Fug (sejak kapan Fugaku dipanggil Fug?)! Uda lancar ngomong bahasa gaulnya!"Kushina berdecak kagum terhadap temannya yang mudah beradaptasi tersebut.  
>"Gu-gue juga?" tanya Mikoto yang mulai bisa beradaptasi.<br>"Yup! Kalian semua!" kata Venetta.  
>"Venetta juga sahabatku, gua kenal dia dah lama sekita 6-7 tahunan lah!" jelas Kushina.<br>"Orang tualu-" belonan juga kalimat Minato selesai, tapi uda diserobot sama Venetta kayak kereta api.  
>"Ya, Mito-sama adalah tuanku. Gue kenal mereka. Hashirama-sama sebetulnya tau tapi tetep aja ngelarang Kushina walaupun Mito-sama uda ngijinin,"<br>"Trus?" tanya Fugaku.  
>"Trus nabrak!" kata Venetta agak sewot.<br>"Maksud gue, sekarang kita mau kemana?" kata Fugaku menjelaskan dengan tenang sekali.  
>"Kita keliling Jakarta aja yuk!" ajak Kushina.<br>"Boleh!" kata Mikoto.

Setelah puas keliling-keliling Jakarta, mereka ke rumah Venetta untuk menginap.

"Eh? Ke rumah gue? Klo 1-2 orang sih ga masalah. Nah ini! 4 orang! Rumah gue sempit!" Venetta ngeles (aslinya emang sempit tapi masih bisa nyampe 6 orang lebih).  
>"Tapi kan loe Authornya," kata Fugaku.<br>"Iya! Kan elo yang bikin kita jalan-jalan di Jakarta gini!" kata Minato menimpali.  
>"Jadi loe juga yang harus tanggung jawab tempat kita tidur," kata Fugaku menambahkan.<br>"Oke, oke, kalian semua tidur di rumahku, tapi karena cuman ada 3 kamar (aslinya emang 3), 1 kamar 2 orang! Mikoto sama Fugaku, Kushina sama Minato!" kata Venetta dengan santainya dan ternyata karena kalimatnya itu dia sukses mendapat tampolan dari MinaKushi dan FugaMiko.  
>"Sorry, sorry, iya deh, Kushina bareng Mikoto, dan Minato bareng Fugaku!" kata Venetta menyerah.<br>"Trus loe sama sapa?" tanya Minato.  
>"Ya gue sendiri lah! Kan gue Authornya! Gue dapet kamar VIP sendiri donk!" kata Venetta. Dan, hal itu sekali lagi membuahkan hasil yaitu, hadiah 4 buah gunung merah di kepala gratis dan 1 payung cantik.<p>

Akhirnya begitulah kesepakatannya.

* * *

><p>~Di rumah Venetta, di kamar KushiMiko (Bukan pairing!)~<p>

"Kushina-chan," panggil Mikoto kepada sahabatnya yang lagi asyik baca komik Indonesia yang kocak (tebak hayo komik apa!) sehingga ketawa-ketiwi kayak orgil –digoreng Kushina-.  
>"Ada apa Miko-chan?" tanya Kushina yang merasa agak keganggu.<br>"Aku- aku dilamar Fugaku.." kata Mikoto malu-malu dan sedikit blushing.  
>"Eh? Yang bener loe? Wah selamat ya Miko-chan!" kata KUshina senang sahabatnya dilamar orang yang sudah disukainya sejak dulu.<br>"Sekarang gue udah pacaran ma Fugaku," kata Mikoto agak malu-malu.

Tiba-tiba, pintu diketuk,

"Hoy, Kushina, gua masuk ya?" kata orang yang mengetuk.  
>"Kayaknya itu Minato," bisik Mikoto kepada Kushina.<br>"Masuk aja!" perintah Kushina.

Dan benar saja, dia Minato.

"Kushina, hm.. gue.. gue.." kata si Minato salting.  
>"Loe ngomong yang bener donk gue ga ngerti nie!" kata Kushina mulai menaikkan tangannya yang terkepal.<br>Minato yang ngeliat Kushina mulai agak marah sontak ketakutan. Dia memejamkan matanya dan berteriak sambil blushing,

"Kushina! Mau gak loe kencan ma gue! Besok jam 7 malem di warung Ramen sebelah rumah Author!"

Kushina yang agak kaget dengan ajakan Minato yang mendadak itu sontak jantungan -plak!- maksud Author itu blushing! Tapi wajar Kushina kaget. Orang Minato ga pernah pacaran ma dia!

"Eh beneran?" tanya Kushina.  
>"Iya, beneranlah! Masa bohongan! Mau ga?" Minato mulai bangkit keberaniannya.<br>"Loe bayarin ya?" kata Kushina dengan nada mengancam.  
>Minato baru inget kalo Kushina makannya banyak. 'Mampus gue!' batinnya.<br>"Kalo ga dibayarin gimana?" tanya Minato ragu-ragu.  
>"Ya gua ga mau," jawab Kushina santai.<br>"Oke, gue bayarin," kata Minato yang baru inget kalo dia itu pangeran.  
>"Oke," kata Kushina menantang.<br>Minato pun keluar ruangan.  
>"Kushina, lu harus ikut gue!" kata Mikoto.<br>"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina.  
>"Uda lah! Ikut aja!" kata Mikoto sambil menyeret Kushina.<p>

Ternyata Mikoto pergi ke kamar Venetta.

"Vena-chan helep me!" ujar Kushina sok Inggris.  
>"Ada apa sih? Ngeganggu aja!" kata Venetta yang berada di depan hpnya.<br>"Gini lho, pssstt pssstt" bisik Mikoto di telinga Venetta.  
>"Lu ngomong apa sih?" tanya Venetta sewot.<br>"Yeee.. Kan elu sendiri yang ngetik kata-kata gue!" sahut Mikoto lebih sewot lagi.  
>"Eh iya ya, sorry deh sorry!" ujar Venetta.<p>

Akhirnya setelah dibisikin Mikoto, Venetta pun mengangguk mantap.

"Besok pagi? Atau sekarang" tanya Mikoto.  
>"Besok pagi, eh iya tolong bangunin gue yo~" kata Venetta dengan nyatainya.<br>Mikoto pun sekali lagi wajib untuk sweatdropped.

TBC

...

* * *

><p>Yey! Fic keduaku! Dan kuingatkan fic ini akan menjadi amat sangat puuaaanjang! (padahal niatnya oneshot..). Arigatou untuk temen-temen yang sudah meyakinkan Venetta untuk mempublish fic ini!<br>Oke, Terakhir,

**REVIEW PLEASE!**  
>*pasang puppy eyes no jutsu andalan*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: First Date!

Yosh! Kita lanjutkan fic kedua Venetta yang abal ini!

Ganbatte buat nsyp dan J yang sedang usaha bikin fic di rumahnya sambil nungging-?-!

Oke, sebelum Author tidur, langsung aja kita mulai!

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>.:Fairytale?:.<strong>

Disclaimer: Naruto punya saya! *dibantai Akatsuki* iya! Ampun! Tobat nasuha!

Genre: You know lah!

Rate: M? *ditimpuk* T atau K+?

Pair: MinaKushi, FugaMiko, YamaKaka/KakaYama, ObiRin, ShikaYoshi

WARNING: BL! YAOI! AUTHOR GAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS GANGGUAN JANIN, GANGGUAN PARU-PARU, SAKIT JANTUNG, DLL. KARENA FIC INI BUKAN ROKOK!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sang Ibu mengambil nafas sejenak sambil memperhatikan tampang kedua balita di depannya.

"Lanjutin donk, kaa-chan!" seru si anak gak sabaran dan agak sewot karena ceritanya berhenti.

"Sabar dikit, kek! Baru juga narik napas! Berbusa nie mulut kaa-chan!" sahut si Ibu gak kalah sewot.

Si anak langsung diem ketakutan.

"Oke, kaa-chan lanjutin,"

* * *

><p>~Story mode~<p>

"Banguuunn!" seru gadis berambut hitam legam bernama Uchiha Mikoto membangun pabrik sendal jepit eh salah membangunkan sang Author, Venetta dari tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya eh salah lagi, tempatnya beristirahat (baca: molor).

Tiba-tiba,

"Minggir Miko! Gue punya cara jitu buat ngebangunin ntuh kebo!" seorang gadis berambut merah bernama Uzumaki Kushina mendobrak pintu dengan tidak berperi kepintuan sambil membawa seember penuh air dingin yang diambil langsung dari sumurnya sadako.

Kushina pun menyiram Venetta. Dan,

"ASTAGFIRULLAH! JASHIN ANYUT DI GOT GARA-GARA DICIUM OROCHIMARU!" Venetta teriak histeris kayak pasien RSJ dapet tusuk gigi gratis-?-.

Alhasil, sebuah sendal jepit pink mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepala Venetta.

"BERISIK LU! MASIH JAM 5 PAGI NIE! PAKE BAWA-BAWA NAMA MY LOVELY JASHIN-SAMA LAGI LOE!" seru tetangga Venetta yang konon bernama Hidan yang merupakan Jashin lovers dan juga pelaku penyambitan sendal jepit pada Venetta.

Kushina dan Mikoto yang melihat adegan bloody scene-?- tersebut hanya bisa mengelus dada menahan nafsu-?- (maksudnya nafsu untuk ikut nyambitin Author).

" Oey, Ven! Jadi gak perginya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Pergi kemana?" kata Venetta sambil pasang tampang 'gue-gak-inget-gue-musti-kemana'.

"KEMAREN LU BILANG PENGEN PERGI BELANJA, DODOL!" seru Mikoto penuh esmosi.

"Emang iya, ya? Yasudlah, sana mandi dulu! Kalo gak mandi nanti bau lho! Trus nanti mbak-mbaknya pada kabur, apalagi kalo kalian kentut, jadi tambah bau! Lagian juga nanti kalo gak mandi bisa kena penyakit ku-hmmmpph!" Kushina segera menyumpal Venetta dengan vas bunga -?- agar Venetta tidak ceramah dan ngabis-ngabisin durasi.

"Berisik lu! Udah ah, gue mandi duluan," kata Kushina melangkah pergi.

"Gue juga yo," kata Mikoto.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua siap. Kushina mengenakan kaus oblong biru yang dicolong dari lemari Fugaku dan celana jeans minjem ma Author, Mikoto mengenakan kemeja putih sederhana dan rok berenda, sedang Venetta memakai kaus oblong abu-abu dan celana pendek selutut. Maka siaplah mereka berangkat.

Setelah naik becak 3 kali, naik bajaj 7 kali, dan naik odong-odong 12 kali, akhirnya mereka sampai di department store terdekat yang sedang obral dengan harga miring tapi kualitas oke punya. Sangat sesuai dengan selera 3 gadis yang udah medit stadium akut ini.

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi! Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Eh? Dek Venetta? Kushina?" kata seorang pelayan wanita yang berambut hitam panjang dan bermata coklat agak kaget melihat Venetta.<p>

"Lho? Mbak Miyu? Sejak kapan mbak kerja di sini?" tanya Venetta juga agak kaget. Begitu pula Kushina.

"Sejak kamu ngetik fic ini dek," jawab pelayan yang dipanggil Miyu tersebut dengan polos.

Venetta, Kushina, dan Mikoto pun sweatdrop berjama'ah.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Siapa sih dia?" tanya Mikoto bingung.

"Mikoto, kenalin, ini Mbak Miyu. Nama panjangnya Kazuhiko Miyu. Dia kakak kelasku dulu. Tapi sekarang udah lulus," jelas Venetta.

"Salam kenal Mbak Miyu, aku Mikoto Uchiha. Panggil aja aku Mikoto," kata Mikoto.

"Salam kenal juga. Nah, jadi ngapain kalian ke sini? Aku tau kalian gak suka belanja, terutama baju dan aksesorisnya, Venetta, Kushina, kalian sama-sama tomboy dan gak peduli sama penampilan. Kok tiba-tiba di sini?" tanya Mbak Miyu curiga.

"Gini mbak, Kushina mau kencan. Tapi gak punya baju yang bagus. Sementara, aku sama aja seperti yang Mbak tau," kata Venetta.

"O o o, jadi begitu. Oke Kushina, kali ini aku tak nyangka bakal ada cowok yang berani ngajak kamu kencan. Dulu kan kamu dijulukin 'Duo Ratu Preman'. Tapi baguslah, akhirnya kamu punya pacar. Yuk ikut aku. Bakal kucariin baju yang cocok,"

Maka Kushina pun masuk ruang ganti. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar.

Baju pertama

Kushina memakai baju dress terusan ala Nona Belanda jaman penjajahan warna putih.

"Terlalu mencolok," komentar Mikoto.

"Pergi kalian para kompeni! Sampai kapan pun kami tidak akan menyerah pada kalian! Merdeka atau mati!" seru Venetta dengan ke-enggak jelasannya.

Baju kedua

Kushina mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana jeans.

"Sama aja sama baju sehari-hari!" komentar Mikoto.

"Terlalu biasa," komentar Venetta.

Baju ketiga

Kushina mengenakan tanktop yang memperlihatkan pusarnya dan rok mini.

"Terlalu, errr-seksi?" Mikoto jadi blushing sendiri melihatnya (jangan-jangan.. *mikir yang aneh-aneh* *ditampol KushiMiko*).

"Bisa bikin masuk angin," komentar Venetta yang konyol tapi masuk akal itu pun cukup jelas bahwa dia keberatan.

Baju keempat..

Baju kelima..

De es te..

De el el..

Dan, hingga akhirnya, baju ke 25,

Kushina mengenakan terusan pendek yang simple berwarna ungu berenda.

"Cucok!" kata Mikoto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Top markotop!" Venetta pun mengacungkan jempol-jempolnya dan Mbak Miyu yang dia pinjam sebentar (termasuk jempol kaki).

Dan Mbak Miyu dengan senang hati menambah diskon yang harusnya 35% jadi 50%.

* * *

><p>Kushina mengalami penyiksaan di dalam kamarnya sampai malam. Penampilannya yang tomboy dirombak habis-habisan oleh Mikoto (soalnya kalo Venetta yang dandanin yang ada malah mirip banci taman lawang *Author sama sekali gak bisa dandan*). Minato tidak boleh masuk atau mengintip. Awalnya, Minato sangat penasaran. Hingga Ia berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Tapi, setelah 10 kali digetok gagang sapu *digaplok Minato FC*, 7 kali ditimpuk setrikaan *Dipasung Kazu-chan*, 5 kali disirem air panas *disate Meiko-san*, dan 3 kali ditimpuk kulkas *dirasengan Minato* oleh Venetta, Minato pun menyerah.<p>

* * *

><p>~Malamnya~<p>

"Kushina?" Minato cengo' kayak ngeliat Kyuubi yang lagi keselek duren *bayangkanlah!*.

"Kenape lu? Iya, ini gue. Gimana dadanan gua? Norak ya? Si Miko tuh yang dandanin!" kata Kushina sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Mikoto.

"Eh? Nggak kok! Cantik malah," puji Minato dengan wajah yg memerah.

"Ne? Lu buta ya? Dasar! Tapi.. um.. arigatou," kata Kushina blushing+salting.

"Hm.. mungkin gua buta, tapi gua masih bisa bedain mana yang cakep mana yang kaga, mang elu, orang secakep gua gak diperhatiin" kata Minato narsis tingkat tinggi. Kushina mendengus sebal.

"Oke, ayo berangkat!" kata Minato menggandeng tangan Kushina.

Setelah mereka pergi, Mikoto dan Fugaku menyeringai ke arah Venetta.

"Gue punya tugas buat lo, lu ngerti kan maksudnya?" Mikoto nyengir-nyengir gaje ke arah Venetta.

"Jangan lupa bawa perlengkapannya ya!" seringai Fugaku.

"Oke!" Venetta ikut menyeringai nakal.

Ternyata tugas yang diberikan adalah menarik teman-teman dari negeri dongeng ke dunia nyata untuk membuntuti pairing yang lagi dating ini. Terbukti dengan adanya ShikaYoshi dan KakaObiYamaRin. Mereka berenam awalnya shock dan ketakutan. Tapi setelah dijelaskan, mereka ikut cengar-cengir gaje.

Mereka pun segera berangkat membuntuti pasangan ini.

* * *

><p>"Kush.. Udah belom makannya?" tanya Minato takut-takut.<p>

"Hmm… 15 porsi jumbo... Cukup deh! Thanks Minato! Kita ke Dufan yuk!" ajak Kushina semangat.

"Du.. dufan?" Minato bingung.

"Yo'a! Dunia Fantasi!" kata Kushina sambil menyeret Minato yang sedang menatap miris ke arah dompet nistanya yang kosong melompong.

"Shishishishishi, Minato orangnya penakut gak?" cengir Venetta.

"Agak," jawab Kakashi, adik Minato.

"Kalo begitu.. Mampuslah dia.." Venetta nyengir laknat membayangkan nasib Minato yang suram.

"Ke.. kenapa Vene-nee?" tanya Rin.

"Lu bakal tau nanti," jawab Venetta sambil mulai bergerak mengikuti MinaKushi.

Obito yang daritadi ngiler ngeliat lollipop jadi ketingalan dan lari. Sayang, dia malah nabrak tiang listrik.

Poor Obito…

Rin pun terjawab pertanyaannya kini. Minato mampus karena Kushina hobinya kalo ke Dufan, main yang super ekstrim. Sementara, Minato penakut.

Dan benarlah! Minato pucat pasi saat pulang ke rumah Venetta *peyuk Minato* *dibakar Kushina*.

"Ayo buruan kita harus nyampe lebih dulu daripada mereka! Kemon! Ayo buru cabut!" Seru Venetta.

"Tancaaapp!" seru Fugaku gaje. Saking gajenya sampe dia gak liat di depannya ada got dan, alhasil nyemplunglah dia. Obito, sang adik membantu kakaknya. Tapi, karena nggak kuat ngangkat, Obito pun yang ada ikutan nyungsep ke got. Akhirnya Mikoto dan Rin menolong mereka berdua.

"Ho.. hontouni arigatou!" seru mereka berdua kompak.

"Douitashimashite.." balas Rin dan Mikoto.

"Lama banget kalian! Ayo buruan!" seru Venetta.

"Ayo, Kakashi!" gandeng Yamato.

BLUSH!

Kakashi pun blushing digituin.

Tak lama kemudian KakaObiYamaRin dan ShikaYoshi kembali ke negeri dongeng.

* * *

><p>~Di kamar Fugaku dan Minato~<p>

"Gilaaaaaa! Kapok gue dating sama Kushina!" seru Minato frustasi.

"Lo naksir Kushina, kan?" tanya Fugaku datar.

"Hm.. Duh.. Gimana, ya?" Minato gelagapan.

"Udaaahh, ngaku aja aniki!" seru Kakashi, tiba-tiba nongol lagi.

"Lah? Kok kamu di sini?" tanya Minato kaget.

"Oh iya, aku lupa! Ini!" Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah surat yang dikirim oleh Tsunade dan Mito.

"_Kalian semua dipanggil kembali, karena ada kudeta dari seorang perdana mentri bersama divisi Akatsuki." _ Baca Minato dengan datar. "_Tapi setelah itu, kalian akan diberikan hukuman karena dianggap lalai menjalankan tugas," _lanjut Minato dengan nada horror. Ia dapat membayangkan deathglare yang dia dapat dari Ibunya dan Mito yang amat mengerikan.

"Begitu ya, ayo kita pulang sekarang!" seru Kushina.

"ASTAJIM! KUSH, KALO MASUK KAMAR ORANG ASSALAMUALAIKUM DULU KEK! NONGOL AJA SEMBARANGAN!" Minato jantungan.

"Alaaaahh! Kagak penting banget lu!" kata Kushina.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian,

"_ABRAKADARMAWANITA!_" seru Kushina.

TBC

...

* * *

><p>Hey, hey, hey! Setelah sekian lama nunggak update fic ini, akhirnya daku apdet juga! *digetok kaa-chan gara-gara lagi UTS malah bikin fic*<p>

Arigatou buat temen-temen yang udah bantuin cari ide buat baju Kushina! Dan fic ini kayaknya bakal ada slight pair KakaYama dan ObiRin.

Untuk balesan review, kita panggilkan KakaObiRin!

Kakashi : Yang pertama dari **NHL-chan**, arigatou! Maaf gak bisa update kilat, authornya 'sok' sibuk, tuh! **KHSTOG **udah diupdate. Review lagi ya!

Obito : Berikutnya dari **Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**! *nyemil lolipop* Baguslah kalo lucu, arigatou! Gak apa-apa kok.. Ada panggilan yang jauh lebih nista daripada yang udah nista, untuk

author.. *ngelirik someone* Review lagi!

Rin : Yang ketiga, dari **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** *nyodorin obat sakit perut* Nih udah! Jangan bosen ngereview ya!

Yamato: And the last, dari **Cappucinofee**!

Author : Lho? Kok lu nongol?

Yamato: Untuk ngebales review..

Author : Kan gak dipanggil! *nendang Yamato* Arigatou kritiknya! Aku coba perbaiki lagi! Review lagi!

Oke! Sekian dulu,

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Quest Part: 1

****Halo! Lama gak ketemu sama Vene, nih! Kangen gaaakkk? *readers: Gaaakkk!*

Ya udah deh, kalo gak.. Vene mau curhat aja! *lho?*

Hey! Vene hadir di sini buat publish fanfic bukan curhat! Yasud deh,

Capcus~

* * *

><p><strong>.:Fairytale?:.<strong>

Disclaimer: Naruto jelas punya Masashi Kishimoto. Kalo Naruto punya saya pasti judulnya bukan "Naruto", tapi "Minato"

Genre: You know lah!

Rate: M? *ditimpuk* T atau K+?

Pair: MinaKushi, FugaMiko, YamaKaka/KakaYama, ObiRin, ShikaYoshi

WARNING: BL! YAOI! AUTHOR GAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS GANGGUAN JANIN, GANGGUAN PARU-PARU, SAKIT JANTUNG, DLL. KARENA FIC INI BUKAN ROKOK!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

2 Balita masih terjaga, menunggu kelanjutan cerita dari wanita di hadapan mereka.

"Kaa-chan! Ayo lanjut! Cepetan! Nalu udah nggak cabar!" seru bocah pirang dengan tidak sabar.

"Oke, oke.."

* * *

><p><em>BRUK!<em>

Semuanya jatuh nyungsep di depan sebuah gerbang.

"Adududuh.. Kushina! Kalo mau mendarat yang mulus, donk!" seru Venetta.

"Yeee.. maaf, aku kan gak sengaja! Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kok aku jatuhnya gak sakit, ya?"

_Towewewewewew.._

"Kush, bangun donk! Sakit nih badanku.." rintih Minato.

Rupanya, Kushina jatuh meniban tubuh Minato!

"Go.. _Gomenasai_! Aku gak tau! Maaf banget, ya!" seru Kushina kaget dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo masuk ke istana!" ajak Fugaku.

* * *

><p>Di istana,<p>

"KUSHINAAAAAAAAAA! KAMU INI KEMANA AJA? PERGI KABUR SEMBARANGAN! SEBAGAI HUKUMAN BUAT KALIAN SEMUA, SAYA AKAN MEMBERI KALIAN TUGAS! CARI BATU BERTUAH DI MENARA NAGA DI UJUNG HUTAN SELATAN!" Seru sang ratu marah.

"VENETTA! KAMU INI GIMANA, SIH? KAMU SEHARUSNYA BISA MEMBANTUKU MENGATUR KUSHINA! KENAPA KAMU MALAH IKUT-IKUTAN JADI ANAK BANDEL KAYAK DIA?" Mito pun melanjutkan.

Sementara, Kushina, Venetta, Minato, Fugaku, dan Mikoto hanya terdiam ketakutan.

"Ma.. maaf, _Okaa-sama_. Saya tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, buat apa kita mencari batu bertuah itu? Menara Naga kan, terkenal berbahaya." Tanya Kushina memberanikan diri.

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Untuk membuat zirah dan senjata kalian untuk berperang melawan pemberontak." Jawab Mito tenang.

"Kenapa harus batu bertuah?" tanya Venetta yang disambut jitakan dari Fugaku.

"Kamu ini gimana? Ini 'kan ada di buku! Kau punya bukunya! Batu bertuah itu terkenal memiliki kekuatan magis yang bisa membuat senjata dan zirah kita berkembang dan hidup bersama kita!" jelas Fugaku agak sebal.

"Oooohh.." Ternyata Kushina dan Venetta gak tau soalitu!

"Oh, ya! Sebelum itu, carilah seorang gadis pertapa yang juga seorang pandai besi bernama Shion di tengah Hutan Selatan! Hanya dia yang bisa memandu kalian!" perintah Mito.

"Baik!" seru semuanya.

"Pilih lah senjata kalian!" seru Obito.

Akhirnya semua memilih senjatanya masing-masing. Kushina, Minato, dan Fugaku mengambil pedang besar. Mikoto mengambil panah. Rin mengambilperalatan ninja. Kakashi mengambil tombak. Obito mengambil 2 pisau kecil. Yoshino mengambil Kapak besar. Shikaku mengambil ramuan, racun serta obat-obatan. Sementara, Yamato mengambil tongkat sihir panjang.

Mereka pun berangkat diantar kereta kuda hingga sampai di depan Hutan Selatan.

"Kami hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini" kata seorang bocah kecil, yang bernama Asuma Sarutobi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, ini Hutan Selatan yang terkenal berbahaya itu?" gumam Kushina.

"Dari sini lah petualangan kita dimulai.." kata Minato.

TBC

...

...

...

* * *

><p>Lah? Kok pendek banget? Ya sudah, lah! Lanjutannya di chapter berikutnya! Chapter ini juga kayaknya gak ada humornya, ya? Maaf! Chapter ini mau dibikin agak serius. Mungkin di chapter berikutnya akan lebih rileks dan sangat rimbun dengan humor garing khas Vene.<p>

Buat yang nungguin, BLnya belum, ya!

Vene udah selesai UN, tapi masih sibuk. Sibuk nyari sekolah? Bukan! Sibuk sama urusan lainnya pokoknya! Jadi gomen lama updatenya.

Berikutnya, balasan review!

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**

Waduh! Pen-namenya ganti, nih!

Gak papa donk, siapa tau Kazu-chan jadi terkenal.. *plak!*

Kan biar lucu, Minato Vene siksa dulu di fic ini *Minato pundung di pojokan*

Arigatou reviewnya!

Jangan bosen nungguin updatean fic yang lelet ini dan review lagi!

**NHL-chan**

Nih, udah! Arigatou reviewnya! Review lagi, ya!

**Mentega Terbang**

****Hehehe. Pen-namenya senpai juga lucu

Review lagi, ya!

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**

****Bagus lah kalo lucu.

Kalo rumah berat yang ngelempar juga. Kasian Kushinanya.

Oke, deh! Nih Udah!

Jangan bosen nungguin fic ini update, ya!

* * *

><p>Oke deh. Vene mau tidur dulu. Sebelum ngomong "<em>Jaa matta, ne<em>" Vene mau ngomong,

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Quest Part: 2

Yei! Venetta lulus UN dengan nilai baik!

Yup! Seperti biasa, humor garing di chapter ini bertebaran, mengingat suasana hatiku sudah berubah.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>.:Fairytale?:.<strong>

Disclaimer: Naruto jelas punya Masashi Kishimoto. Kalo Naruto punya saya pasti judulnya bukan "Naruto", tapi "Minato"

Genre: You know lah!

Rate: M? *ditimpuk* T atau K+?

Pair: MinaKushi, FugaMiko, YamaKaka/KakaYama, ObiRin, ShikaYoshi

WARNING: BL! YAOI! AUTHOR GAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS GANGGUAN JANIN, GANGGUAN PARU-PARU, SAKIT JANTUNG, DLL. KARENA FIC INI BUKAN ROKOK!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Oke, kita lanjutin, ya, ceritanya." kata si ibu sambil mengibas rambut merahnya.

~Story Mode~

Dengan setengah keberanian MinaKushi cs masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Hei, Kakashi! Jangan dorong-dorong, dong!" seru Kushina.

"Siapa juga yang dorong-dorong!" seru Kakashi gak mau kalah.

"Terus, kalo bukan kamu, siapa, donk, yang dorong aku?" gumam Kushina sembari menoleh ke belakang.

"KYAAA!" teriakan Kushina yang membuat seantero hutan dan dunia akhirat heboh karena teriakan Kushina, telah membuat seorang Hiruma Youichi yang sifatnya bagai kan iblis bertobat dan sekarang menjadi seorang haji –lebay amat-.

Oke, back to the topic!

Ternyata oh, ternyata, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, dan anak-anak sekalian! Yang mendorong Kushina adalah seorang, eh seekor kera putih bernama Hanoman (Nah, lho! Ini kenapa ada cerita Rama-Shinta?). Kushina yang panik, menyerang Hanoman dengan pedang besarnya. Hanoman pun, tak kalah panik. Dia yang awalnya hanya ingin mengusili Kushina, tiba-tiba mendapatkan serangan. Dia pun, melompat ke kepala Shikaku. Alhasil, rambut nanas Shikaku pun, berantakan dan jadi terurai. Kushina yang sudah "ngeh" siapa sebenarnya Hanoman, sudah tidak panik lagi dan menyadari keadaan Shikaku yang sekarang...

"Rambutnya terurai lengkap dengan seekor monyet putih bernama 'Hanoman' di atas kepalanya"

Yang lain, melihat kejadian itu dan tawa pun meledak dari seorang Kushina Uzumaki. Disusul dengan Minato cs (minus Shikaku). Dan tawa mereka, ternyata telah mengegerkan seantero Jepang karena sudah mengakibatkan seorang Itachi Uchiha kehilangan keriputnya dan kulit Heiji Hattori berubah menjadi lebih cerah –lebay to the max!-

* * *

><p>Setelah fenomena langka -?- itu terjadi, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.<p>

Sungguh! Mereka sangat menikmati momen-momen kebersamaan.

Mulai dari makan bersama, olahraga bersama (Alias dikejar binatang buas, "Apanya yang olahraga?" –Venetta-), sampai Minato cs (laki-laki) buang air bersama..

Hingga, mereka melihat sebuah rumah kecil yang misterius..

"Mungkin, kah.." gumam Venetta dengan raut serius.

"Mungkin, kah?" Yang lain mengulangi dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Mungkin, kah.. Kita kan, slalu bersama.. Walau.."

_Towewewewew.._

Semuanya pun 'gubrak' berjama'ah, mendengar nyanyian Venetta.

"Gue pikir loe mau ngomong, 'mungkin, kah, ini tempatnya?' atau yang sejenisnya! Muka loe tuh, serius banget! Tau'nya, loe malah nyanyi lagunya Andre Stingky!" Kushina menjerit gemas. Sungguh, gadis berambut merah itu gak nyangka kalau Venetta cuman lagi kepengen nyanyi!

"Padahal tadi gue udah sempet bersyukur, masih ada yang bisa normal bin wajar bin serius di kelompok kita ini.." ucap Fugaku dengan sorot mata yang berarti, -"Udah gak ada harapan lagi, semua orang di sini gila semua!"-.

* * *

><p>"Hei! Kembali ke tugas!" seru Yamato.<p>

"Eh? Iya, iya!" kata Minato yang terhanyut keadaan.

"Jadi, ini rumahnya?" tanya Rin.

"Kayaknya, iya.. Ayo!" kata Kushina bersemangat.

Mereka pun berjalan ke depan pitu rumah itu.

"Permisi!" seru Minato.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ah, kita ketuk saja!" kata Yoshino.

Kushina pun, mengetuk.

Dan, lantai tempat mereka berpijak mendadak kosong. Mereka jatuh, kecuali Kushina.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Akhirnya Kushina tersadar dengan keadaan kakinya yang menapak udara. Dan,

"KYAAAA!"

Kushina terjatuh, saudara-saudara. Apa kah, saking telminya Kushina, sampe jatuhnya pun, telat. Author juga gak tau pastinya.. *dibakar Kushina*

Di dalam lubang,

"Bagaimana ini? Kita jatuh ke kerangkeng gini.. Kayak sangkar burung aja.. Kita terjebak di sini.." kata Rin.

"Hm, mungkin, kah.." gumam Venetta.

"Nyanyi lagi, nih.." kata Minato.

"Mungkin, kah.. Kita terjebak di sini.." gumam Venetta.

"KYUUBI KESELEK DUREN JUGA TAU KALO KITA INI LAGI TERJEBAK DI SINI, DODOL!" seru semuanya sembari merayakan acara sweatdropped massal.

* * *

><p>"Haduh, gimana, nih.." kata Obito yang udah panik tingkat ujian nasional.<p>

"Siapa kalian?" tanya suatu suara cempreng yang terdengar imut.

"Ka.. kami utusan Ratu Mito. Siapa kau?" Kushina menyahut dengan suara yang keras sambil celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara.

"Aku Karura Sabaku, peri yang mengendalikan pasir. Partner sekaligus asisten dari Shion." Jawab suara tadi.

Dan muncul lah seekor *plak!* maksudnya sesuatu makhluk kecil. Tingginya sekitar 15-20 cm. Sayapnya yang seperti kupu-kupu agak transparan tapi berwarna-warni. Rambutnya coklat panjang diurai. Makhluk bernama Karura itu mengenakan pakaian indah yan diduga terbuat dari daun dan berbagai jenis bunga.

"Kau tau dimana pendeta Shion?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kalian mencariku?"

Dan seseorang muncul dari balik kegelapan.

**TBC**

**...**

* * *

><p>Nyan! Sudah banyak kah humornya? Mudah-mudahan readers menikmati!<p>

Berikutnya, balasan review, bersama Minato!

* * *

><p>hafiza uzumaki<p>

Minato: Arigatou mau review! Nih, udah diupdate!

Tapi Hafiza-san juga update, donk, ficnya yang, Anak Kecil atau Keras Kepala

Kira Daisuki

Minato: Salam kenal, Kira-san! Sekali lagi diucapkan terima kasih untuk reviewnya!

Authornya udah tak mampu berkata-kata saking senengnya, masih ada yang mau review fanficnya yang super abal ini.

Boleh banget! Romance adalah genre ke-3 fic ini.

* * *

><p>Yup! Terakhir,<p>

**REVIEW, PLEASE! **

**GAK REVIEW BAKAL DIKEJAR-KEJAR AI ENMA DARI "JIGOKU SHOUJO"**


End file.
